


他是龙

by SongXuan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongXuan/pseuds/SongXuan
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

龙祭日是一年中最盛大最隆重的节日。在魔法史刚刚开端的时候，龙祭日就已经是每年最重要的日子了。传说当时的世界上还常常有龙出没。恶龙会摧毁城堡，炙热的龙焰席卷着焚尽一切生灵。为了避免国家被摧毁，人们会选定一天主动向恶龙进贡。在每年最为寒冷的一天，他们挑选最美丽的少女，弹奏出富有魔力的乐曲召唤恶龙现身。祭品被安放在一只小船之上，如果恶龙抓走了她，就相当于许下了不再进犯此地的诺言。这一天被称为龙祭日。  
尽管每年都要牺牲一位少女，但是这个方法的确行之有效。恶龙被誓言魔咒约束着无法再进犯巫师，诸多王国避免了被焚成焦土的可怕命运。然而随着时间的流逝，恶龙越来越少地出现在这个世界上，即使是奏响召唤龙族的音乐也不再有恶龙前来收取祭品。龙这样强大的生物就此消失在了人们的视线中，以至于过去那些由龙带来的可怕灾难都被人们忘记，龙祭日也渐渐不再是一个沉重的牺牲日，而变为了一个狂欢的节日。人们在这一天举办大规模的集市，商人们带来珍贵的魔法原料贩卖，巫师们盛装打扮走上街头，处处洋溢着欢乐的气氛。依照传统，在太阳即将落下的时刻会有人奏响龙的歌谣，预示着龙祭日的狂欢庆典即将开始。  
霍格沃兹正在庆祝龙祭日的到来。今天一直在下雪，霍格沃兹被洁白的雪花覆盖着，内部被小精灵们清扫一新，挂上了各式精致的龙形挂饰。学生们纷纷聚拢在黑湖旁，兴奋地向湖心张望，等待日落后正式庆典的开始。

一条木船平稳地驶向湖心。冬日的温度还不足以令黑湖封冻，但是靠近岸边的地方已经结上了一层薄冰。碎冰和雪花堆在一起，被木船雕刻精美的船头轻轻推向两边，一道平缓的涟漪在船身与水面接触的地方漾开。  
阿不思·邓布利多身为七年级的男学生会主席，按照传统需要负责整个仪式中最重要的部分——以魔咒奏响龙的歌谣。他穿着精致的节日礼服，站在驶向湖心的小舟上。一片片雪花飘落下来，落在木舟披挂着的彩色绸缎上。为了这一次的庆典他练习了很久，龙的歌谣是一首古老的曲子，有着一切古老魔法的特点，晦涩难懂的字符和凝滞的魔力流动使得它非常难以驾驭。当太阳模糊的光影终于从天边收敛后，阿不思深吸一口气，在心底默念着几个复杂的魔咒，奏响了第一个音符。  
他做得很好。在霍格沃兹的龙祭日上，已经很多年没有未成年巫师能够将龙的歌谣演奏得如此流畅了。整只曲子的乐谱由咒语组成，古老的音符从男学生会主席手中的花楸木魔杖尖端流泻而出，在空旷的黑湖湖面上徘徊。吵闹的学生们都安静了下来，倾耳听着这首每年只会被奏响一次的曲子。隐约的歌声从水下传来，是居住在湖底的人鱼们围着木船游动，和着拍子低低吟唱。  
天际彻底暗了下来，夜间开始起风，雪下得更急，月亮被厚厚的云层笼罩住。阿不思继续挥动着魔杖让音乐传播得更远，所有人都沉浸在缥缈迷幻的旋律中，忽略了异常低沉的云层和渐渐变得凌厉的风势。

禁林的方向忽然传来一阵不详的声音。骤然卷起的风呼啸着穿过湖边树木的枝干，混合着禁林中魔法生物隐约躁动的声响。原本平静的湖面被狂风吹得波浪翻卷，歌唱的人鱼遁回了水底，载着阿不思·邓布利多的小船也开始左右摇晃起来。阿不思艰难地在不断颠簸的木船上稳住身形，正在施展的魔咒不得不被中断。  
发生了什么？阿不思离岸边有着不短一段距离，他向岸边望去，只看到了惊慌的学生们吵吵嚷嚷地聚在一起，几个教授正在维持秩序，而原本坐在主席台上的院长们都站起了身，气氛显得十分凝重。  
正当阿不思茫然之际，禁林方向的躁动突然平息了下来。然而这并未令阿不思宽心，那些魔法生物不像是恢复了正常，反而更像是被什么可怕的存在威慑住了，不敢再肆意乱动。夜风依旧强劲，雪花不停地落在阿不思的身上。他被脚下摇晃的船体掀得差点摔倒，不得不抓紧了船舷防止自己从小船上跌落。而正在阿不思分神的那一刻，几道刺眼的魔力光束骤然炸开，从他的身侧略过。  
阿不思知道这是霍格沃兹在危急时刻由教授启动的防御措施。他万没想到不过一刻钟时间，事态竟变得如此严重。疾风骤浪中，男学生会主席狼狈地跪倒在船底，扭头看向身后升起的保护屏障。

除去散发着白光的透明罩子，一切还算正常，而下一秒铺天盖地的火焰彻底摧毁了夜空的平静。冬日的寒风中一股热浪直冲阿不思而来，致命的火焰在空中被保护屏障拦住了，但是灼热的空气没有停步，高温瞬间蒸发掉了一层湖水，阿不思脚下的黑湖湖水就像是被架在火堆上烧开了。阿不思急忙施展了一个防护咒语才免于和湖水一同蒸发的厄运。  
从来没听说过有哪个擅长操控烈火的巫师与霍格沃兹有什么恩怨，阿不思飞快地想。他第一反应是有黑巫师攻击霍格沃兹，可是又是哪一个黑巫师能有如此恐怖的魔法？罩在霍格沃兹上空的保护屏障肉眼可见地被刚才的火焰削弱了，而无疑一旦屏障破碎第一个倒霉的肯定是他。阿不思狼狈地扑向船头，想要尽快操纵船只离开危险地带。  
很明显阿不思的厄运还没有到头。什么东西撞上保护屏障的声音在半空中炸响，很快又是第二声，第三声，直到屏障整个不堪重负地碎裂。清脆的崩裂声在阿不思耳中就像是宣告死亡的钟声一样，无论进攻霍格沃兹的是什么人或什么东西，他实在是没有信心能够幸存下来。

哦，不，阿不福思和阿莉安娜要怎么办！阿不思惊慌地想，谁来照顾他们！

正在阿不思绝望地等死的时候，却迟迟没有像想像中一样被烧成灰烬。他满以为自己会瞬间被火焰吞噬，然而此刻竟还算平静。随后是岸边未来得及疏散的学生们的尖叫，阿不思抬头看到一个黑影破开了云层，它好像生着一对巨大的翼，振动间将聚拢的云层凶猛地吹散。借着月光阿不思得以看清它的全貌，那竟是一头巨龙！

一头龙！

阿不思呆立在原处，无论在哪一流派学者的著作中，除了一些神神叨叨的预言，龙都是一致被认定早就灭绝了的魔法生物，甚至很多巫师质疑是否真的有龙存在过。没有人见过龙，没有人找到过龙的巢穴，也没有人见过龙的踪迹，或者是据传不腐的尸体。阿不思怎么也想不到，自己居然会在龙祭日的庆典活动上真的召唤来一头龙！  
古老的魔法生物振动双翼，从半空中俯冲下来。它完全无视了教授们发出的魔咒，直直冲向湖心。月光将它整个照亮，它通体覆盖着黑色的鳞片，在月色下泛着银白的冷光，雪花在它的周身狂乱地飘舞。它还有一对异色的眼瞳，狭长的瞳仁牢牢盯着小船上的邓布利多。各色魔咒砸在它的鳞甲上，却像是被吞噬了一样毫无效果。它没有理会这些不痛不痒的攻击，在全校师生骇然的目光中张开双翼，一把抓住了无处可躲的阿不思·邓布利多。随后它猛地改变了飞行方向，像是一支箭一样冲上了高空，将霍格沃兹远远地甩在了身后。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

阿不思·邓布利多被一头龙掳走了。  
如果是在今天之前，阿不思绝对不相信会有如此荒谬的事情发生，还是在他自己身上。然而他确实被一头龙抓着飞离了霍格沃兹，穿过了一片陌生的海峡，最终降落到了一个不知名的岛屿上。海岛周围围绕着厚重的雾气，却在龙飞过的时候自动分往两边，让出一条道路来。  
这头龙体型看着硕大，动作却异常灵巧。他用爪子技巧性地勾住阿不思的腰，带着他飞行的一路上阿不思居然没有觉得任何不适，迎面而来的罡风都被龙的身体或翅膀挡住了。到达海岛后它毫不减速地下落，阿不思几乎以为他要被直接抛下去，但是这头龙却转了个方向，滑翔着降落在一处陡峭山崖上。

山崖上有一处面积很大的石台，连接着一个山洞，毋庸置疑这就是龙的巢穴了。阿不思被放在洞口边缘处的柔软草地上，龙爪甚至没有勾破他的礼服。放下他后龙没有多看他一眼就直接进入了山洞，阿不思在洞口踌躇着不知如何是好，看起来龙没有给他安排住处的意思。  
阿不思叹了口气，决定不冒险进入山洞。现在正是冬天最冷的时候，但是这个“龙之岛”上却温暖如春，他不必忧心如何保暖的问题。阿不思沿着石台的边缘走了一圈，夜色中看不清晰，但是这里很明显没有一条可以供人类上下的道路。  
夜很快就深了。阿不思又累又饿，只好疲惫地靠着石壁休息。海岛外围的迷雾没有影响岛上的天空，他可以清楚地看到夜空中缀着的点点星辰。不知道阿不福思和阿莉安娜怎么样了，阿不思想，在他被抓走前他看到了妹妹在看台上惊慌的表情。  
不过阿不福思会安抚好她的。阿不思觉得困意上涌，眼皮沉重得睁不开。他放弃挣扎地闭上眼，在心底告诫自己只是小睡一下，却彻底陷入了梦乡。

阿不思是被吵闹的鸟鸣声叫醒的。海鸟们一点也不怕人，大大方方地在阿不思头顶的树枝上鸣叫。他睁开眼睛，身上被阳光晒得暖融融的，朦胧的视线中看到一个人影在他的眼前晃动。  
阿不思眨了眨眼，驱开眼前一片水汽，看清了他的样貌。那是个十分年轻的少年，甚至可以称为男孩。他有着金色的头发和乳白色的皮肤，湛蓝的双眼比远处的大海更加迷人。少年盘着腿坐在他身前发呆，清晨的阳光在他的身上披上了一层金色的薄纱，令他就像是从一幅魔法画像中走出来的精灵一样精致漂亮。  
少年的视线突然与他相接，阿不思慌忙转开视线，对方却饶有兴趣地凑上来道：“你终于醒啦？”  
阿不思窘迫地点点头。他以为这座岛上除了自己就只有那头将他带来的龙，没想到还有另一个巫师在这里生活。或许他也是被恶龙带回来的“祭品”？看来这头龙并不像传说中的一样喜欢吃人……  
“你叫什么名字？”少年原本与阿不思还隔着一段不近的距离，现在他跪坐了起来， 几乎是贴在阿不思的胳膊上发问。  
“阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多。”回答的话几乎是脱口而出，阿不思突然意识到自己根本对他一无所知，居然就如此轻易地回答了对方的话。他一边埋怨自己毫无警惕感，一边小心地问道：“你是谁？”  
“我们昨天刚刚见过面，”少年撇撇嘴，露出一副嫌弃的表情，“你这么快就忘了？”  
“什么？”阿不思惊讶地看着对方微微眯起的湛蓝双瞳，在脑海里搜寻这张过分年轻的脸，突然一个念头击中了他，“等等，你是说你就是那头把我抓来的龙？”  
“你不应当问我名字吗？”少年非常不满地瞪着阿不思，撑着地的双手收回胸前，“还有，什么叫我把你抓来，明明是你召唤我去的。”  
什么？阿不思惊讶地看着少年，或者说龙。对方好心地向阿不思解释了现下的情况。原来龙的歌谣本身就是一个咒语，其中蕴含的魔力可以吸引远方的龙来带走他的贡品，阿不思正是被当做久违的贡品带回龙岛的。  
“可是已经一千多年没有龙被歌谣召唤了啊？我以为龙都已经灭绝了？”阿不思困惑地看着少年，他刚刚向阿不思介绍了自己的名字，盖勒特·格林德沃。一个有点拗口的名字，阿不思想，和一头龙倒是般配。  
“那完全是因为你们巫师越来越差劲了，已经一千多年没有人能够真正读懂那段咒语，更没有人能够催动它的力量。”盖勒特不屑地摇摇头，耀眼的金发随着晃动散落在他的肩头上。  
“不过我很喜欢你的魔法。虽然现在还不够强大，但是非常特殊。”盖勒特突然又高兴了起来，“我能预感到你会变成一个很厉害的巫师。”  
虽然在霍格沃兹的七年中阿不思·邓布利多一直是最优秀的学生，甚至获得过威森加摩青年巫师代表的殊荣，但是从来没有人告诉过他他的魔法与其他人有什么不同。他自己也从未认为自己的魔法是特殊的，尽管他总是能够令人羡慕地轻松掌握各种魔咒，甚至是古老复杂的“龙之歌”。  
盖勒特似乎很是不满巫师对自己天赋的一无所知。他不知道从哪里掏出一颗长相奇怪的种子塞到阿不思的手中，紧接着在阿不思惊奇的目光之下，那颗白色的、看上去像是一个小号飞艇李的种子迅速在空气中发芽，长出三片小小的叶子，中央簇着一朵乳白色的花。接着一阵微风吹过，白色的花瓣像是蒲公英的绒毛一样迅速从花梗飘落，整颗神奇的植物很快枯萎，重新变成一颗小小的种子。  
“这是龙族的魔法。只有最有天赋，最接近自然的魔力才能让振翅蒲草开花。”盖勒特炫耀地掏出另一颗种子，同样的白色花瓣从他的手心飘落。  
阿不思伸出手接住花瓣细细打量：“我从来没想过我的魔法有什么特别的……”  
“哦，天啊阿不思，你们那座迂腐巫师学校简直就是在浪费你的才华！”盖勒特站起身，不由分说地拉着阿不思往洞穴里走去，“来吧，让我给你看看你都能做些什么。”

阿不思被强硬地拽进了洞穴中，第一次踏入了龙的私人领地。洞穴中不像阿不思想像的那样阴冷黑暗，反而处处放置着施了魔法的晶石，将内部照得十分明亮。  
洞穴十分宽敞，对一个人类来说空间实在是太大了点，想来是为了方便盖勒特以龙的形态出入。盖勒特领着阿不思穿过了几个洞口，来到一处更加宽阔的洞穴中，阿不思简直要怀疑这头龙是不是把整座山都掏空了来给自己建造这座堪称宫殿的住处。更多的魔法晶石被镶嵌在石壁上，暖黄色的光充满整个空间，照亮了中央巨大的财宝堆。  
阿不思震惊地看着大量堆在地上的黄金珠宝，各种金币和珍贵的宝物散落在地上，黄金和宝石在中央堆成了一个小山包。阿不思早就听说过龙族对财宝的喜爱，却没想过传说居然是真的，看这些金银珠宝的数量，盖勒特完全可以趴在金子堆上睡觉。  
“你也喜欢金子？”看到巫师的表情，盖勒特兴致勃勃地建议道，“虽然我不经常在这里睡觉，但是趴在金子堆上的感觉棒极了。你可以来试试，我打赌你这辈子都不会见到更多的金子了！”  
看来这还是一条乐于分享的龙。阿不思好笑地想，这倒是和传说里的小气吝啬不太一样，或者说他对天赋的着迷程度远远超出自己的预计。  
“来吧，我带你看看我的实验室。那可比金子还要迷人，你会喜欢的。”盖勒特加快脚步往石壁上的一道门走去。和之前不同，这道门完全是按照人类的标准造成。冷杉木制的门紧紧阖着，盖勒特伸手在门侧按了一下，随着一声清脆的咔哒声，门扇微微开启，盖勒特踏入门内，回身冲巫师露出了一个得意的微笑。

进入实验室后阿不思再一次被震惊了。石室内摆放着各式各样的炼金工具，一张石桌上放了七八个坩埚，全部都是纯金的。其中几个还盛着一些魔药原料，同样金制的搅拌棒欢快地在坩埚中搅拌着，发出魔药制作过程中咕噜咕噜的、令人愉悦的声音。一个小巧的冥想盆放在实验室角落，几个大小不等的水晶球依次摆在旁边的架子上，还有一个很大的地球仪靠在墙边。阿不思注意到架子边缘摆着一块红色的宝石，神秘的光泽在其表面若隐若现。  
“这是魔法石。”盖勒特顺着巫师的视线看过去，“我按照一个炼金术师的配方炼制出来的，不过效果好像差了点。”他有些惋惜地叹了口气。  
除去数量众多的魔法工具，吸引巫师目光的还有盖勒特收藏的书籍。实验室中架设着七八个书架，上头塞着满满当当的书。阿不思大概扫过一眼，除了类似《魔药原料的处理》这种的基本书籍外，大部分都是有些年头的古书，譬如《罗洁爱尔与炼金术》《魔法之门》，甚至还有《黑暗魔法的钥匙》这种绝对会被锁进霍格沃兹图书馆禁书区最深处的大部头。

“梅林啊。”阿不思深吸一口气，他敢打赌在霍格沃兹他一辈子也别想看到《阿巴太尔》，这可是几个世纪以来被各个国家命令禁止收藏与阅读的魔法书，据传其中详细记载了作者如何通过黑魔法与亡者交谈的故事。  
“我就知道你会喜欢这里。这里可有我最棒的收藏品。”盖勒特指了指阿不思身后，那里是另一个陈设架，上面摆满了各种珍奇的炼金产品。阿不思毫不怀疑其中任何一件都能够引起整个王国内任意一个巫师的疯狂。

“来吧，阿不思。”少年的蓝眼睛亮闪闪的，他殷切地看着红头发的巫师，“我们来看看你能做什么，你可是唯一一个能理解‘龙之歌’的人。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

阿不思完全无法拒绝少年的眼神，他也不想拒绝送到手边的大量珍稀原料和早就失传了的古籍。他们在实验室里呆了整整一天，盖勒特花了大量时间来证明阿不思有多么特别。他用一个又一个的实验来向巫师证明自己的观点是多么正确，到了阿不思不得不相信他的地步。  
而事实上，阿不思早就清楚自己有多优秀。他是霍格沃兹的天之骄子，是巫师界百年难得一遇的奇才。天才都能够明白自己有多么特别，这不仅仅是盖勒特的天赋。在霍格沃兹他常年压抑着自己的天性，将自己性格中属于天才的高傲掩藏得很好。他平等地对待每一个人，从心底尊重他的同学们，尽管他们之中没有任何一个配得上和他比肩。  
盖勒特热烈直白的赞美打破了他的自持。或许是久离人群的缘故，盖勒特的为人处事与阿不思截然相反。他毫不掩饰自己对平凡巫师的轻蔑，也毫不吝啬对阿不思才华的热爱。红发巫师发现这头年幼的猛兽和他一样才华横溢，他们能够在最短的时间内理解对方的思维，与盖勒特呆在一起的感觉，简直就像是找回了自己的灵魂失散在世界上的部分。短短的一天之内他好像完全忘记了自己是谁，只顾着和盖勒特呆在一起，狂热地想要彼此的灵魂靠近一点，再靠近一点。直到天际擦黑，他们两个从龙的巢穴中出来的时候，阿不思才愧疚地发现自己已经整整一天没有为还留在霍格沃兹的弟妹担忧了。

“你在想什么？”盖勒特去浅水湾抓了鱼，两条鲜美的鱼被削干净的树枝穿过架在火堆上烤。阿不思坐在火堆边上，表情有些暗淡。  
“我在想我的弟弟和妹妹。他们看着我被带走，现在一定担心极了。”  
“你还有弟妹？”盖勒特颇感兴趣地问道。  
“是的，我弟弟阿不福思比我小两岁，妹妹叫阿莉安娜，刚上二年级。”阿不思讲道，“阿不福思脾气不太好，功课也不太在行，但是他很爱阿莉，我相信他会照顾好她的。”  
“你担心他们做什么？他们在那座学校里面，不会出事的。”盖勒特取下烤鱼，试图将鱼肉塞进阿不思的嘴里，“你不想留下来吗？一两个月而已，不会出事的。等你想要回家的时候我送你回去。”  
阿不思躲了一下，没有避开送到嘴边的鱼肉。盖勒特的指尖贴到了他的下唇，被夜风吹得冰凉的温度从二人肌肤相接的地方传来。阿不思当然想要留下，躲开一切从不理解他的人，躲开一切毫无意义的、浮夸而空洞的赞美与追捧，和盖勒特——十八年来唯一一个看透了他庸俗无趣的外表，点燃他灵魂之火的人——或者说是龙留在这座与世隔绝的海岛之上。  
“它的名字是纽蒙迦德，是龙族最后的栖息地。”盖勒特双臂交叠向后仰去，躺倒在柔软的草地上。月光洒在海面，随着波浪起伏而晃动，视线可及的最远处依旧是海，整个世界好像都沉没在海面之下，只剩下一座供他们栖身的岛屿孤独地耸立。  
“属于自然的魔法在不断消失，曾经充盈在世界上的自然魔法如今已经不足以支撑龙族的活动了。巫师并不依赖他们，但是很多魔法生物无法在这种环境下继续生存，包括我的同族们。他们大部分很早就因为魔力枯竭而死了。”盖勒特的声音低沉而平静，现在的他与白天那个神采飞扬的少年相差甚远，他人形的伪装似乎露出了一条缝隙，阿不思能够从中窥探到前一夜那双反射着雪光的双瞳，属于一种真正古老而神秘的生物。  
“留下来的龙也无法再继续长时间维持龙的身份，我们被迫开始以巫师的方式生活。我们学习控制魔力，背诵咒语，甚至有的开始使用魔杖。”  
“你是说，龙伪装成了人类？”火堆发出树枝燃烧的噼啪声，一股火苗蹿起来，又因为没有多余的燃料供它燃烧而熄灭了。  
“我的意思是，龙开始变成巫师。我们不能再利用自然的魔法，我们失去了我们的天赋。要么放弃龙族的身份做一个彻底的人类，要么像我一样找一个远离人类世界，还没有完全失去魔法的地方定居。不幸的是，这个世界上还残存着可供我们使用的魔法的地方不多了。”  
“那他们——你的族人们都？”  
“他们都死了。这是很多年前的故事，接受人类的身份就意味着接受人类的一切，包括脆弱的肉体、匮乏的魔力和短得可笑的寿命。很明显大部分人觉得这是个不错的主意，不必忍受魔力流失的痛苦，放弃天赋还能得到额外的几十年的寿命，他们赚翻了。”盖勒特尖刻的嘲讽难以忽略，看上去他也没有费心去掩盖对自己族人们的蔑视。这是头骄傲的龙，无法忍受为任何理由放弃自己与生俱来的天赋。  
“……很抱歉。”阿不思在他的身边躺下，和盖勒特一起将目光投向深邃的夜空。少年没有穿严格意义上的上的衣物，而是用一件宽大的白色亚麻袍子把自己裹起来。松垮的布料使得大片苍白的肌肤裸露在外，然而在一个与世隔绝的孤岛上他的确没有必要遵从人类社会对衣着打扮的要求。他们肩并着肩，少年赤裸的肩头挨着阿不思的，即使隔着一层衣服阿不思也仿佛能感受到那一小片皮肤的触感。他不自在地原地挪了挪，却没有真正拉开二人间的距离。

“我想要找到死亡圣器。”过了半晌，在阿不思几乎快要睡着的时候，盖勒特开口了，“长老魔杖、复活石、隐身衣，属于死神的圣器，那是能够超越自然的力量，借助它们我或许可以摆脱自然魔法的限制。”  
盖勒特目光灼灼，他转过头，阿不思看到了一双属于龙的异色瞳孔在黑夜中浮现：“我可以预见未来，我看到有一天我们一同掌控着有史以来最强大的魔法，我看到土地和海洋都在我们的脚下战栗哀鸣，我看到整片大陆都屈服于我们的权力。”  
“阿不思，我看到你站在我的面前。”

海风静止了。纽蒙迦德岛上原本盘旋着鸣叫的海鸟不知去向，不远处的丛林安静得令人发怵，甚至连海浪拍打沙滩的声音都消失了。这与巨龙出现前的霍格沃兹如出一辙，唯一不同的是引发这一切异常的源头被阿不思完整地收入眼底。对方从柔软的草地上坐了起来，他单手撑在阿不思的脸颊旁，低着头认真地注视着他。略长的金发垂在阿不思的脖颈上引发阵阵隐秘的痒麻感，兽类狭长的瞳仁和异色瞳孔有着说不出的蛊惑力。  
神使鬼差，阿不思抬起手贴上少年的脸颊。苍白的皮肤下包裹着锋利的骨骼棱角，月光被盖勒特的长发遮住导致阿不思看不清对方的脸。他想知道那两片削薄的唇是什么样子的，是不是和他想象中一样柔软甜美，被充分挤压后会不会泛出鲜红的血色。  
阿不思在少年的眼瞳中看到了自己的倒影，充斥着对另一个人的渴望，多到夸张地要从那双眼睛中溢出来。突然间盖勒特的目光颤动了一下，他的影子被打散了，于是阿不思看清了少年无意识抿起的嘴唇和他轻轻滑动的、尚未发育成熟的喉结——原来那么多的渴望不仅仅是他的。

于是他们接吻了。

停滞的背景突然流动起来，而他们似乎陷进了什么时间的缝隙中。浪花冲刷着礁石，海鸟从空中落下，夜风送来泥土和海洋混合在一起的味道。陌生的金发少年在他的怀里，他们唇齿相接，互相追逐，甚至不愿意停下来呼吸空气。  
那比他想象中的还要好。阿不思的舌头顶进少年的口腔，含住柔软的唇瓣吸吮，品尝到了过分甜美的津液。于是他认出他来了，那不是什么陌生的少年，那是他在一天之内爱上的人，是命运为他预留的同伴。他们将要携手并肩，走过足够多的岁月，一同经历从此以后的每一刻余生，再也不必惧怕孤独。  
盖勒特跨坐在人类的身上，埋头去解他的衣扣。他松垮的长袍让阿不思很容易就将手探了进去。人类高热的体温烘得他头脑不清，几个复杂的缠扣很快就耗尽了他的耐心，干脆一把全部扯开。阿不思扣住他的肩膀将他牢牢控制在自己身上，埋头在他的肩窝亲吻。  
湿漉漉的吻一直蔓延到盖勒特的胸膛上，阿不思叼住淡粉色的乳头，用舌头在口中拨弄。盖勒特发着抖去扯他的裤子，下身不住地磨蹭着阿不思的大腿。人类在他袍子内摸索的双手很快挑起了他的情欲，他的胯骨被钳制住，力道大得令他隐隐作痛，但是他的嘴正忙着呻吟，没有空闲去向人类提出抗议。  
“阿不思——”盖勒特的额头抵在对方肩膀上，随着他玩弄自己乳头的动作而颤抖。他从未想过这样一个无用的器官居然能带来如此之多的快感。当阿不思的手握住他的性器的时候他绷紧了身子，脊背弯出一道优美的弧度。他急切地去吻阿不思，鲁莽的动作令二人的牙齿磕碰在一起。阿不思的摸过他弓起的脊柱和凸出的蝴蝶骨，最后按住他的后脑消除了二人之间最后一点缝隙。他们紧紧贴在一起，阿不思的手包裹住两人的阴茎撸动，皮肉摩擦的快感一路从下身窜进脑子里头，盖勒特忍不住挺腰，将自己的性器往阿不思的掌心送。  
他们射了出来，把两个人的衣服都搞得一团糟。高潮后的盖勒特全身还泛着情动的粉色，尤其是被阿不思反复吻过的嘴唇，颜色嫣红就像是盛放的玫瑰。阿不思用盖勒特的袍子把他们两个擦干净，又用自己的外套裹住他。被包裹在阿不思不合身的黑色外衣中，盖勒特显得格外年幼，就连棱角分明的脸部线条都被柔化了，他闭着眼睛，看上去完全像是一个十五六岁的人类少年。阿不思忍不住伸手把他搂在怀里，低头轻轻亲吻他的额头。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

纽蒙迦德的确是一座充满魔力的岛屿。这里的气候温暖怡人，在霍格沃兹还被笼罩在一片白雪之中的时候，这里依旧绿意盎然，山坡下是一片花海，开满了白色的花。每日都是晴空万里的好天气，阿不思几乎不能相信这座岛实际上常年被隐藏在浓重的雾气之后。  
没有人能够进入这里。盖勒特对他讲述了几百年以来有过无数尝试靠近龙岛的船只，它们全部在迷雾中失去了方向，最终只剩下几片腐朽的木板能够被海浪带到岛屿上。  
“当然也没有人能够离开。”盖勒特意有所指地说道，“除非是经过我的允许。”  
阿不思不由得发笑。少年人幼稚的占有欲表露得分明，或许是长久独自生活在龙岛上的原因，盖勒特从不掩饰自己的心思。他们一起坐在山谷中一棵树下，身边是开得茂盛的振翅蒲草。细小的乳白色花瓣因为幼龙身上不断涌动的魔力而不断飘落又重新生长，随着穿过山谷的微风散落，像一场细雪一样铺满了整片山谷。  
“……死神赠予老大战无不胜的魔杖，老二可以唤回亡者的回魂石，老三能够躲开死神追捕的隐身衣，并允许他们过了河。”盖勒特正枕在巫师的腿上，神情专注地讲一个故事。他的嗓音轻柔，听上去还含着活泼的笑意。一片花瓣飘落在他的金发中，阿不思忍不住伸出手去摸，柔软的发丝在他的指尖滑落。  
“嘿，你在听吗？”盖勒特不满地捉住了巫师的手腕。他将阿不思的手拉下来，用自己的嘴唇紧紧贴在对方掌心，一股混合着青草和泥土，还有属于阿不思的味道侵占了他的鼻腔：“阿不思？”  
掌下的热气令阿不思脸红。他试图抽回自己的手，但盖勒特不肯让他逃掉，更紧地抓住了他的手腕。一双蓝眼睛透过阿不思的指缝看向他，睫毛划过指根的感觉令阿不思几乎战栗。  
“我在听——”盖勒特故意无辜地眨眨眼，阿不思泛红的脸令他感到愉悦。“我从《彼豆诗翁故事集》中读过死亡三兄弟的故事。”  
“《彼豆诗翁故事集》？”盖勒特低声重复了一遍。  
“是一本童话故事。几乎每一个小巫师都有一本。”  
“童话故事？”盖勒特看上去被逗笑了，阿不思能感觉到紧贴着自己掌心的薄唇弯起了一个弧度，“你们把死亡圣器当做睡前故事讲给小孩子们听吗？”  
阿不思的指尖轻轻地拂过盖勒特的鬓角，他注视着掌下露出的那双眼睛，他看不到，却可以想像出盖勒特此刻露出了一个怎样漂亮的笑容——自矜又骄傲，还带着点绝不令人厌烦的不屑。“所以说，他们都是真实存在的？死神和他的宝物？”阿不思想起之前的夜晚，少年目光灼灼地看向他，对他说要摆脱魔法的限制。  
“在龙族的故事中，死亡圣器是由一名古老而强大的炼金术师打造的宝物。或许死神是不存在的，但是死亡圣器的确存在，归属于每一个时代最强大的巫师们。”盖勒特轻轻吻了一下阿不思的掌心，以一种缥缈的的语气说道，“但是龙岛与巫师世界隔离太久啦，我查不到它们的下落。”  
盖勒特的语气微微带着失落。阿不思的眼前浮现出年幼的盖勒特翻开一本本厚重积灰的魔法书，认真地检索每一个“宝物”的下落，最后失望地把自己埋在旧书堆里的画面。  
“你在想什么？”盖勒特摇了摇他的手臂，好奇地看着他露出一种似笑非笑的表情。  
“我在想，你会喜欢霍格沃兹的。”红发巫师用另一只手摸了摸少年的发顶，“那是个很有年头的古堡，有很多神奇的宝贝，还有一间很大很大的图书馆。我还曾经在里面见过《龙族饲养手册》呢。你一定能从里面找到关于死亡圣器下落的线索。”  
“饲养？”盖勒特听起来很不满意，“没有人能把龙作为宠物。那都是没见过龙族的巫师自吹自擂罢了。”

他们在山谷中呆了很久。盖勒特非常喜欢巫师为他讲述在霍格沃兹念书期间的故事。阿不思讲他第一次学习变形咒，第一次用坩埚制作魔药，以及打魁地奇时紧紧追着金色飞贼以至于在半空中被鬼飞球狠狠地来了一下。看得出来盖勒特的确远离人群非常久了，他甚至不清楚魁地奇的游戏规则。  
“哦，等等。”在阿不思讲到他的朋友多吉，有一次因为意外事故触犯了《黑魔法条律》而被罚了三个月义务劳动时，盖勒特打断了他。  
“《黑魔法条律》？巫师世界居然还没有废除这条愚蠢的法案？”盖勒特不可置信地看着阿不思，就好像阿不思讲了什么十恶不赦的话似的。  
“这部法案的确是够愚蠢的。”阿不思赞同地点点头，眼中飞快地掠过一丝厌恶。  
“原来你也有讨厌的东西？”盖勒特捕捉到了巫师波动的情绪，他敏捷地翻身坐起，将下巴垫在阿不思肩上，“讲讲看，讨厌的老古董怎么惹到你了？”  
阿不思别扭地抬了抬肩膀：“《黑魔法条律》明确地将魔法划分为两种类别——黑魔法和白魔法，并禁止一切有关黑魔法的研究。而实际上很多魔法是无法被划分好坏的。白魔法并非不会造成糟糕的结果，同样，黑魔法也不是为了毁灭而存在的。禁止研究黑魔法没有任何好处，还会阻碍对魔法本源的研究。而且——”  
“怎样？”盖勒特推了推巫师的肩膀，示意他说下去。  
“而且，魔法只是工具，最终一切都要由掌控它的人来决定。”阿不思的声音低了下去，他盯着一株蒲草锯齿状的叶片边缘，心思却不知飞到哪里去了。  
“然后呢？”盖勒特看出这个话题似是触动了对方的什么伤心事，但是在孤岛上长大的龙并不遵从人类交流的普遍共识。无论阿不思想起了什么，总归要先满足这条不懂得体贴的龙的好奇心。  
阿不思犹豫了一会儿。他从未与别人倾诉过这些心事，即使是最亲近的朋友对这些也无甚了解。但是在龙岛与巫师世界隔离几日，他似乎也被率真直白的盖勒特感染了，那些以为自己从来不会诉之于口的故事似乎也没那么难以启齿。  
“我的父亲，就是因为违反《黑魔法条律》入狱的。他为了保护我们使用了黑魔法，他是一个正直的人，我甚至从不知道他也曾修习过黑魔法。法庭上没有人为他辩护，陪审官对我说，使用黑魔法的巫师都是堕落的巫师，绝对不能容忍。  
后来他死在了狱中。每个人都对邓布利多这个姓氏又恨又怕，甚至有人坚持要求霍格沃兹从此不再接受邓布利多家族的孩子上学，因为他们认为我们都是潜在的、会使用黑魔法的威胁。所幸校长并未听从他们的要求，但是那段日子的确非常不好过。同学们会躲得我远远的，有人在暗中咒骂我，甚至有一两个老师也会恐惧地看着我，就像心惊胆战地看着一个未长大的怪物。我的朋友也受到了牵连，多吉甚至被人威胁，如果再与我有任何交流，就把他从霍格沃兹赶回家去。”

“但是他们都拿你没办法。你还在龙祭日负责演奏‘龙之歌’。”盖勒特打断了他，光滑的额头蹭着阿不思的侧脸，像是幼崽亲昵地撒娇。  
“哦，是的。”阿不思忍不住笑了出来，“我还在龙祭日负责演奏‘龙之歌’，这可是无比的荣誉，他们都嫉妒我。”

“在龙族还没有从大陆上消失的时候，《黑魔法条律》就存在了，那时候黑魔法泛滥，所以几个老得像缺水的橘子皮的巫师一起制定了法令，禁止一切黑魔法的使用。”盖勒特重新坐到阿不思身边，“更过分的是他们居然妄想用这张纸约束一切的魔法，包括巫师和魔法生物。发令中规定凡是有着近人智慧的魔法生物必须接受巫师的审查，凡是被判定与黑魔法有关的物种就归为危险生物，可以任意捕杀。”  
“所以龙族被判定为黑魔法生物？”  
“不，龙族没有接受判定。龙族和巫师开战了，这就是几千年前‘黑暗世纪’的开端，大陆上一切魔法物种与巫师陷入混战，原本统一的王国分裂，魔法从有序变得混乱，记录了历史的书籍被烧毁，后代的巫师不再了解过去发生过的故事，一切都变成了传说。”  
“哦——从来没有历史书记录过这些故事。那么龙族为什么会消失？”  
“因为自然魔法在消退。”盖勒特哼了一声，“或许是因为混战破坏了什么平衡，也可能是自然魔法本来就不是永久的。龙族无法再掌控自己的力量，只好重新寻觅栖息地，渐渐从巫师的世界中消失了。总之，《黑魔法条律》就是一张废纸，真不明白为什么你们巫师这么多年还把它看得这么宝贝。”  
阿不思从对方夸张的语气中听出了一丝安慰。他颇为好笑地摇了摇头，算是接受了龙的好意。  
“阿不思。”盖勒特的语气突然变得郑重，“所以我一定要找到死亡圣器。只要我找到了它们，就可以摆脱自然魔法的限制，真正地离开纽蒙迦德了。”  
巫师看着对方凝重的表情，突然意识到龙在巫师的传说中一直是一种强大而神秘的生物，龙族的历史经由他们自己讲来更是漫长而壮丽。但是他面前的已经是这个种族最后的幸存者了。传说中的生物活生生出现在他的眼前，高傲且孤独，正决心摆脱几千年来整个种族所背负的沉重枷锁。  
“阿不思，想想看，找到死亡圣器后我就可以真的离开这里，不必困于人类的躯壳，像我的先祖们一样，自由地拥有整片大陆。我要彻底摧毁那该死的法令，将魔法从混乱与束缚中解脱出来，再也没有‘黑魔法’这个荒谬的词，一切都可以归于它们最初诞生时的样子，没有咒骂，没有恐惧，魔法将只是魔法，纯粹的、没有任何杂质的魔法。”  
“纯粹的魔法——”年轻的巫师不由得喃喃重复道。  
“没错！更重要的是，我们将拥有自由和权力。再没有荒唐的法令可以约束你，你是强大的巫师，你有着无与伦比的天赋，你生来就能够感知到规则，魔法的规则，就像我一样。  
你和我，我们——我们是天生就被赋予权力的人，因为我们拥有的智慧，这是天赋。我们要做的不是统治，而是引导，顺应魔法的本质，让一切都回归到应有的样子去——自由。”

自由。

阿不思感到头晕目眩。自由。他长久以来一直在期待着自己也不知名的东西，而现在他看到它了。他一直在追寻却不得其门的，原来只是如此简单。  
盖勒特紧紧握住巫师的手。对方表情中糅杂的震惊、慌乱与渴望告诉他他成功得到自己的猎物了。巫师毫无防备地一脚踩进了他精心设下的陷阱，并且毫无挣扎之意。我得到他了，盖勒特快意地想，他是我的了，我们将一起站在魔法世界的顶峰。  
山谷中刮起狂烈的风。被裹挟在无数被风卷起的花瓣中，少年低下头赠与他的猎物一个吻，双唇相触而后分开。在彼此的眼睛中，他们都看到了同样一个被热切期望的未来。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

这是一片晦暗的海域。常年被浓厚的迷雾遮掩，海面下嶙峋凸起的礁石为船只穿行带来了难以预测的危险。可见度极低的视野，以及近乎绝迹的鱼群和不知隐藏在何处的乱流令当地最为老道的渔夫也不愿意到这片海域闲逛。追踪魔法的丝线就断在这里，连霍格沃兹最古老最可靠的寻迹魔法也不能穿透雾气的屏障。  
七天前，在龙祭日上，上千学生目睹了奏响龙之歌的霍格沃兹男学生会主席阿不思·邓布利多被一条龙掳走。这件事情在整个魔法界都引发了极大的震动，销声匿迹近千年之久的龙族居然再次出现在了巫师的大陆上，一时间整个大陆议论纷纷，所有的焦点都聚集到了那头挟着风雪与烈火而来的巨龙身上。  
巨龙带着阿不思·邓布利多飞越了整片大洋，最终消失在这片迷雾之中。诸多王国纷纷派出最精锐的队伍前来探查，不仅仅是为了寻找阿不思·邓布利多，更是为了第一时间接触那头巨龙。然而七天过去了，凡是进入迷雾的船队不是被迷失了方向在海上打转，就是彻底失去了联络，整支队伍生死不明。诸王国的后援队伍不敢再次冒然进入探查，却也不肯就此无功而返，纷纷在迷雾之外徘徊。

阿不福思·邓布利多和阿莉安娜·邓布利多已经进入这片海域三天了。公国不允许霍格沃兹的人擅自进入这里，他们保证会尽力救援阿不思·邓布利多。不过谁都知道他们在打什么主意，一头龙——那可是传说中的生物，能为公国带来巨大的利益，相比之下一个小巫师可实在是无足轻重，即使是霍格沃兹百年以来最有潜力的巫师也没人会在乎他的性命。  
阿不福思找来了一条渔船。他清楚，在这样复杂的海域航行，那些探查队庞大的船身反而不如一艘渔船来得安全。探查队没法躲开海面下的暗礁，也不能进入太过狭窄的海域。趁着夜色，他带着妹妹溜上了船，打算抢在探查队伍之前找到阿不思——他可不相信公国来的人的鬼话。  
相较于航海故事中喜欢讲述的冒险，这片海域既没有暴风雨，也没有足以掀翻船只的海底巨怪。这里的一切都安静得过分，几天来围绕着他们的就只有船只划过水面的轻微声响，连风都完全销声匿迹。阿不福思心底有点后悔，或许他不应该带着妹妹上船的。但是他更不放心把妹妹独自留在霍格沃兹中，更何况阿莉安娜坚持要与他一起来找阿不思，他从来都无法拒绝阿莉的请求。  
三天过去了，雾气越来越浓。原本阿不福思还可以看清离船头几米处的礁石，现在他几乎连水面都看不到了。他们已经完全迷失了方向，只能顺着水流前进。阿莉安娜看上去非常不安，阿不福思抱着她，轻轻地抚摸她的后背。尽管没有任何线索，但他有一种盲目的自信，相信自己一定能够成功找到阿不思。

纽蒙迦德的海滩美妙极了。细小的砂粒被太阳光烘得暖烘烘的，往前走几步就能踏入一片清凉的海水中。阿不思卷起裤脚，赤着脚踩入了海水之中。  
“据传隐身衣的拥有者是佩弗利尔家族，即三兄弟中最小的那个。他在临死前将隐身衣脱下，交给他的儿子，自己则像老朋友见面一样迎接死神，并以平等的身份，高兴地同他一道离开了人间。”盖勒特给自己施了一个避水咒，盘着腿坐在海岸边上，看着涌上来的海水在他的面前分为两半。  
“佩弗利尔？我从来没听说过这个家族。”阿不思思考了一下，没有任何巫师家族以此为名。  
“这是好几千年前的事了，有些不同也是正常的。”盖勒特收回咒语，在下一波海浪涌上来的时候掬起一捧海水，精准地泼在了阿不思脸上。  
“哈！”盖勒特得意地大笑出声，看着阿不思红色的短发湿淋淋地贴在脸上。阿不思一时不防被他暗算得逞，迅速反应过来，趁着盖勒特沾沾自喜的时候一把将他扯了个趔趄，尖叫着同自己一起跌进了海水之中。  
“阿不思！”现在两个人都湿透了。阿不思坐在小腿深的海水中，盖勒特跨在他身上，两只手牢牢抓住了他肩膀部分的衣料。海水反射着阳光，从盖勒特的金发上滑落，滴在阿不思的肩窝。  
开怀大笑的盖勒特就好像被镀了一层金光一样，那么多的热烈与快乐，浅色睫毛下一双湛蓝的双眼比纽蒙迦德的天空和海洋都要深邃迷人。盖勒特低下头，用额头抵住他的，那双眼睛饱含爱意与依赖地看着他，正如他自己看向盖勒特时眼中满溢出的喜爱与痴迷。  
突然那些笑意收敛了。阿不思眨眨眼，疑惑地看着他转过头去，看向远方的地平线。随即他从阿不思身上站了起来，重新挂起一个神秘的笑容：“阿尔，我们有客人了。”  
阿不思抓住对方伸出的手借力站起来。他顺着盖勒特的目光看过去，一切都没有任何异常，海面在阳光的照耀下依旧波光粼粼，平静而温暖。  
怎么了？阿不思转头，以目光发问。接触到盖勒特的脸庞的时候他却不禁呼吸一滞。那样的表情，迫切而不屑，充满了愚弄的意味，像是看到了注定失败的敌人在他脚下徒劳地挣扎。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思的心中突然充满了恐惧。他感到有什么东西不同了，就在他眼皮底下什么事情正在发生，一种极度不祥的预感没来由地抓住了他，使他不由得紧紧握住了盖勒特的手。  
“别担心，阿尔。”盖勒特漫不经心地笑了，他以一个魔咒清理了二人身上的海水，牢牢盯着在阿不思看来空无一物的海面，“你马上就能看到了。”  
原本平静的海面突然泛起波浪。但那并非是海水在涌动，更像是空间被挤压扭曲，像是透过火焰上方跃动的空气一样。波动越来越大，原本明媚的阳光暗淡下来，一艘小船突然出现在了阿不思的视线中。  
小船出现后一切又恢复了平静。天空重新变得晴朗，扭曲的空间也消失了，只有那一艘船突兀地呈现在他们眼前。船上远远能看到两个慌乱的人影，他们似乎同阿不思一样震惊于环境的突然转变。

随着小船的靠近，阿不思终于看清了船上的两个人——是阿不福思与阿莉安娜！梅林啊，他们是怎么来到这里的？  
“血缘魔法的指引一定程度上可以破解纽蒙迦德的保护屏障。”盖勒特贴心地为阿不思做出了解释，“当然，还需要非常强烈的意念。看来你的家人们很担心你会被恶龙吃掉。”  
“阿不福思！阿莉！”阿不思担忧地喊道。船上的人明显也看到他了，阿莉安娜正兴奋地冲着阿不思挥手：“哥哥！”  
小船很快靠了岸。阿莉安娜兴奋地想要扑过来，但阿不福思拦住了她。直觉告诉他自己哥哥身边那个金头发的小子很危险，他盯着自己和阿莉的眼神令他不寒而栗。  
“哥哥，你没事吧？我们终于找到你了！”阿莉安娜在阿不福思的怀里问道，虽然不知道阿不福思为什么不让她去到阿不思哥哥身边，但是一向乖巧听话的阿莉安娜也没有挣扎。她只是很奇怪为什么阿不思哥哥不立刻回到他们身边，跟他们一起回家。  
“我没事。”阿不思安抚地对妹妹笑了笑，“盖——龙没有伤害我，阿莉。”  
“那我们回家吧！”阿莉安娜还想说什么，却被阿不福思打断了：“阿不思，这个人是谁？”  
阿不思一愣，才发现自己还攥着盖勒特的手。阿不福思审视的目光令他感到十分尴尬，慌忙松开了盖勒特：“他是——”  
“我就是那头巨龙。”盖勒特却不肯松开，他拉住了阿不思的手腕，抢先回答道，“阿不思召唤了我，他向我献祭了自己。我只不过是前去收取祭品的。”  
什么？阿不思惊愕地看着他，虽然这番话并没有什么实质性的错误，但是他还没做好准备和家人们坦白自己遇到了一头龙的事情。  
“怎么，阿不思？我说得不对吗？”盖勒特眯起眼睛瞟了他一眼，手上的力道更重了。  
“不，但是——”  
“没有但是。我知道你们是阿不思的家人，但是他已经是我的祭品了，他不会离开纽蒙迦德，这是我的权力。你们可以回家去了。”  
“什么？阿不思你要留在这里？”阿不福思大声质问道，“我们为了你冒这么大的风险来，你却要留在这里？阿不思，这七天以来你有想过我和阿莉吗！”  
“阿不福思！我没这么说！我也很担心你们！我也不会留在这个岛上——”  
“不，你必须留在岛上。”盖勒特打断了阿不思的辩解，语气生硬而严厉，“至于你，没有天赋的巫师，你没有踏足纽蒙迦德的资格。”  
“盖尔！别这么说！”阿不思急忙拦住了盖勒特。他的确没有太多地想起留在家中的弟妹，阿不福思的质问令他羞愧难当。但是他也从没想过永远留在这个岛上，他以为他和盖勒特商量好了过几天就和他一起回去，去寻找死亡圣器。  
“我就知道，阿不思！你一直都是这么伪善的人！别装了，天才巫师的弟弟没有任何魔法天赋，你难道从来没有觉得生在邓布利多家委屈了你吗！”盖勒特的话狠狠地刺痛了阿不福思。身为阿不思·邓布利多的亲生兄弟，“没有天赋”几个字他已经听得够多的了，决不需要听阿不思的新朋友再来强调一遍。  
“阿不福思！”  
“现在你找到志同道合的朋友了，一条恶龙！一条贪婪的、邪恶的、堕落残忍的冷血动物！”  
“我警告你，野蛮的巫师，是你闯入了我的领土，叫嚣着要夺走我的人类，现在又开始辱骂这里的主人？”盖勒特被对方无礼的谩骂激怒了，还从来没有人胆敢当着他的面如此叫嚣。属于龙的魔法暴怒地翻滚起来，海滩上的空气随着龙的怒火躁动不安。  
“阿不福思！你快带阿莉离开这里！”阿不思感到盖勒特周身疯狂流窜的魔法气息，心知阿不福思惹出了大麻烦，“带阿莉走！快走！”  
“阿不思·邓布利多，你这个自私、愚蠢、自以为是的混账！你没有资格——”阿不福思的怒火还没倾泻完，盖勒特的耐心就到了头。我根本就不该放任这个粗鲁的家伙上岛，盖勒特在心中暗想，谁能料到阿不思居然有这么一个弟弟？  
一道蓝光闪过，伴随着阿不思惊慌的阻止声把阿不福思面前的沙滩炸出一个大洞，细沙与海水飞散四溅，阿不福思不得不狼狈地护着阿莉安娜后退。盖勒特似乎很是满意阿不福思的狼狈，冲他笑得挑衅：“滚。”

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

盖勒特倨傲地扬起下巴，一头金灿灿的长发十分耀眼。他不屑地打量着毫无还手之力的阿不福思，削薄的嘴唇就像他本人说出的话一样刻薄：“你不过是个愚蠢的红毛小子，真想不通阿不思怎么有你这么个脑子像山怪的弟弟。这是你最后的机会，带上那个小姑娘，给我离开纽蒙迦德。这不是你能呆的地方。”  
但是盖勒特低估了阿不福思的火爆脾气。或许他确实不如他的哥哥那么聪明，但他倒是一点没少地继承了邓布利多家的固执。被恐吓后的阿不福思不仅不打算转身就跑，反而更加愤怒地举起了魔杖。  
“统统石化！”  
阿不福思的反击彻底打破了盖勒特的忍耐底线。他毫不犹豫地抬手回敬——有着自然魔法的支持，龙族可以不像巫师一样使用魔杖才能施展魔法——“粉身碎骨！”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思尖叫着，“障碍重重！”  
一场混战就此开始。论魔法，阿不福思绝不是盖勒特的对手。但是阿不思却不能袖手旁观，看着盖勒特教训他的弟弟——阿不福思挨一下盖勒特的魔咒恐怕就要没命了。  
阿不福思摆出一副拼命的样子向盖勒特丢出各种魔咒，而盖勒特也彻底被激怒了，下手毫不留情。阿不思不得不在他们两人间拦下各种各样的攻击。阿不思本指望着盖勒特能看在他的面子上暂且退让，但是明显他没有阿不思一样的好脾气。海滩上一团混乱，三个人的魔咒光芒充斥这一片区域。  
“你这贪婪愚蠢的邪恶生物！阿不思绝对不可能留下来的！他不过是被你一时蒙骗罢了！是你把他强行绑过来的！”阿不福思捏着魔杖的叫骂戳了盖勒特的痛脚，无论如何阿不思的确是他强行带回岛的没错。但阿不思已经准备好和他一起寻找死亡圣器了！他究竟为何要容忍这样的废物在他的龙岛上对他的决定质疑？盖勒特咬着牙，不再顾及阿不福思是阿不思的弟弟，打算直接解决这个大麻烦。  
“钻心剜骨！”一道红芒从盖勒特的指尖飞掠而出，凶狠地扑向阿不福思。  
“盔甲护身！”他的魔咒被挡下来了。阿不思紧握着魔杖拦在阿不福思的面前。  
“阿不思？”不知何时巫师挣脱了盖勒特的手。站在自己对面，摆出一副“想要伤害我的家人你就要打败我”的姿态的阿不思几乎令他彻底愤怒得失去了理智。盖勒特强压怒火，脸色阴沉地问道：“你是打算跟我一起去寻找死亡圣器，还是打算跟这个傻子回你的霍格沃兹？”  
“盖勒特，我不能放任你对我的家人使用黑魔法——”  
“黑魔法？！”震怒令盖勒特拔高了语调，“你指责我使用黑魔法？哦，‘钻心剜骨’不仅是黑魔法还是不可饶恕咒之一呢！你是不是要把我抓到你们巫师的牢房里去了？”  
“什么？不，我不是这个意思，盖勒特！”盖勒特提起《黑魔法条律》时的厌恶表情在阿不思脑海中一闪而过，然而为时已晚，盖勒特的双眼开始闪烁魔力的光芒，片刻后那双阿不思真诚地热爱着的蓝眼睛转变了颜色，瞳孔拉长接近兽类，一黑一白的诡异虹膜令阿不思回想起龙祭日那晚，闪烁着冰冷光芒的巨兽的目光。  
幽蓝色的火焰开始在盖勒特的身边聚集。尽管他身上的其他部分依旧维持人形，但是这却是阿不思第一次如此深刻地感受到在盖勒特精致的皮囊下隐藏着一头可怕的龙。那是古老的生物，一头发怒的龙足足可以毁掉一整个王国。  
阿不思不知道自己能不能抵御他的力量。尽管盖勒特尚且年幼，他的力量比起真正的龙还差得远，但是这也远远超过了一般的未成年巫师能够掌握的魔力。阿不思念起咒语，他希望至少能在盖勒特的攻击下保全自己和阿不福思，他得向盖勒特解释那并不是他的本意，他只是想保护自己的家人，他不会离开盖勒特的。

他们的魔力开始碰撞。在剧烈搅动的幽蓝色火焰的作用下，二人的魔力像是被投入了滚沸的油锅，一道道强横的魔力被甩出来，将尚算平整的沙滩炸得千疮百孔。僵持中，两方的魔力渐渐被相互抵消掉，最终留下一片烟尘。  
“不！阿莉安娜！”阿不福思的尖叫撕裂了海滩上令人窒息的寂静。他从阿不思的身后冲出来，跌跌撞撞地跑向阿莉安娜。  
盖勒特和阿不思一样震惊。魔力激起的烟尘散开，一个身影倒在不远处，穿着浅蓝色的裙子，毫无生气地被阿不福思揽在怀里。没人看到她是什么时候被击中的，甚至不知道是谁的魔力扼杀了这样一个年幼的生命。或许是盖勒特，或许是阿不思，甚至或许是阿不福思。一点残存的黑雾从她稚嫩的脸庞散开，像是死神带走她时一样毫不留恋。  
“你做了什么？！阿不思！你和这条恶龙做了什么！”阿不福思悲痛万分地抱紧怀中的尸体，他不敢相信自己乖巧可爱的妹妹就这样死去了，“你看到了吗？阿不思，那片黑雾，你的新朋友居然对阿莉用了黑魔法！”  
不，那不是黑魔法。阿不思脸色惨白，双腿止不住地发抖。那只是魔力被强烈扰动后留下的杂质，那可能是任何人的魔法——他的，盖勒特的，阿不福思的。阿不思艰难地看向盖勒特，他和他们一样慌乱，迷茫且不知所措。

“不——我没想——”细若蚊呐的声音顺着海风飘进阿不思的耳朵。阿不思艰难地迈开腿，走到阿莉安娜的尸体旁边。他那不幸的预感一语成谶，以如此惨烈的形式在他的面前被验证。只是他没想过为此付出代价的会是阿莉安娜——他年幼天真的小妹妹，从一个活泼爱笑的小女孩变作了一具冰冷冷的尸体。他本以为这会是他们两个之间的事，为何命运没有向他索取代价，而却要带走一个无辜的生命？  
梅林啊。这是他的错。  
阿不思颓然地跪在阿莉安娜的尸体旁。她看起来和平日因疲倦而陷入睡眠没什么不同，平和而安静地在她的哥哥怀里，残余的体温甚至还没有消散。然而阿不思的理智告诉他再过一段时间，她的皮肤就会变得冰冷，四肢僵硬，金黄色的长发将要失去光泽，甚至于出现可憎的尸斑，她的尸体在几天内会开始腐烂，散发出死亡的恶臭，蠕动的蛆虫将从她空洞的眼眶中探出身躯。  
阿不思被令他作呕的想像牢牢摄住了心神。他听不到盖勒特在用充满恐惧的语气喊他的名字，也看不到盖勒特泛着水汽的眼睛。他无知无觉地跪在阿莉安娜身旁，像是整个世界只剩下他至亲的妹妹。  
一声龙吼惊醒了他。盖勒特不再维持人类的形态，他的身体开始膨胀，周身覆盖上一层厚厚的泛着幽暗的光的鳞甲。那双异色的兽瞳变大，他的头骨也开始变形，从额头向后延伸出一对邪恶的尖角。粗大的双翼在他身后展开，扇动间剧烈地搅动着气流。他彻底变成了一头龙，就像阿不思在龙祭日上第一次看到他时那样凶猛而具有压迫感。盖勒特重重地将自己的尾巴砸在沙滩上，仰起头冲天空发出可怕的吼叫声。  
龙岛的结界随着吼声震动。天空和海面褪去了颜色，变得更像从外界观察时的样子。迷雾重重叠叠地笼罩着纽蒙迦德，海水也不再温暖清澈，灰色的海面令人不禁心生畏惧。雾气随着龙岛主人的命令而迅速向两边退让，露出一条宽度堪堪能令船只通行的路来。

“你们正式被纽蒙迦德所驱逐。”巨龙低下头颅，凶恶地盯着阿不思看。他的声音低哑粗粝，像是天边隆隆作响的闷雷：“你们不再拥有停留在龙岛上的权力，也将永远不被允许穿过纽蒙迦德的屏障。现在上船，立刻离开这里。”  
阿不福思立刻抱着阿莉安娜起身。他以仇视的目光看着盖勒特，完全没有因为他的外表而恐惧，语气中充满了仇恨：“你会为此付出代价的。”  
盖勒特完全不在乎这番不痛不痒的威胁。他依旧紧盯着阿不思，兽瞳中饱含被背叛的怒火。阿不思与他四目相接，随即像是被烫到了一般迅速转移视线，匆匆同阿不福思一起登上了船。小船驶离了龙岛，雾气在他们身后迅速合拢，将他们和纽蒙迦德再度隔绝开来。而直到最后一片雾气在盖勒特的视线中散开，阿不思也没有回头。他们被水流和冷风推着，就这样匆匆离开了纽蒙迦德。

“这是你的错。”邓布利多兄弟二人在一片沉默中航行了很久，直到阿不福思压抑着痛苦的声音响起，“都是你的错，如果不是你来招惹这条恶龙，我和阿莉也不必来找你。是你害死了阿莉。”他痛苦地握着妹妹已经完全僵硬的手，声音沙哑地指责道，“这全是你的错。”  
阿不思没有说话。他只是目光空洞地望着阿莉安娜，似乎完全没听到阿不福思的声音。或许这一切真的都是他的错，是他召唤来了一头龙，傻到完全忘记了龙是多么强大且无法控制的危险，居然还妄想着和龙做朋友，谈论他们的理想，甚至更荒唐地爱上了他。他早就该想到一头龙会给自己的家人们带来什么威胁的，那是凶残的野兽，不是能被他当做宠物的生物。这是他的错，是他愚蠢地放任自己所付出的代价，而他再也没有机会补救了。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

三十多年前霍格沃兹的一个龙祭日上，一头通体黝黑的巨龙被当时的学生会主席阿不思·邓布利多召唤出来。在此之前龙是一种几乎被所有人认定早已灭绝的生物，没有人料到居然还能看到这传说中的神秘恶魔。它掳走了阿不思·邓布利多，并残忍地杀死了他的胞妹，阿莉安娜·邓布利多。然而随后它便销声匿迹了。人们都知道恶龙居住在一片黑暗的海域中，但那里终年迷雾环绕，礁石嶙峋，除了成功从其中逃脱的阿不思·邓布利多，没人能说出龙究竟栖息在哪里。然而据邓布利多所说，龙在带着他飞进迷雾后便将他丢下，并没有将他带回自己的巢穴。  
邓布利多声称，龙将那片海域称为纽蒙迦德，除此之外龙并没有允许他获得更多的信息。人们对龙的了解并没有任何实质上的进展。它突然出现又突然消失，就好像完全没有存在过一样。  
然而十年前事情有了变化。在欧洲大陆，有数个纯血家族的领地遭到了不明生物的袭击。没有人亲眼见过那是什么，只有庞大的身躯、幽蓝色的厉火以及夜色中一只发光的银色瞳孔。直到欧洲联合魔法部终于找到了一个见过那可怕生物的幸存者。那个被吓坏了的可怜虫歇斯底里，所有语无伦次的尖叫中只有一个单词能被辨认，龙。  
所幸那就足够了。各公国迅速联合发表声明，确认在欧洲引发灾难的恶魔正是二十年前现身的龙。它不满足于掳走祭品，而是开始袭击各家族的庄园。一时间关于恶龙与财宝的传说再度尘嚣喧上，纯血家族人人自危，生怕成为恶龙的目标。然而只有一个人知道恶龙究竟为何会袭击那些贵族。

在和盖勒特·格林德沃分开数年之后，阿不思·邓布利多尽力让自己遗忘曾在纽蒙迦德所发生过的一切。回到家，安葬好阿莉安娜后，他对自己经历了什么闭口不提。他与阿不福思彻底闹翻，阿不福思几乎单方面地与他断绝了一切来往。而阿不思本人则继续在霍格沃兹完成了他的学业，成功在毕业考核中获得了极为优异的成绩，并应霍格沃兹校长的邀请留在学校进行研究并协助教学。几乎毫无疑问地，他最终晋升为正式教授，负责教导小巫师们的变形课。  
一切似乎都回到了正轨，那头龙更像是从未存在过一样，至少在认识邓布利多教授的人们看来。很少有人意识到低调谦逊的阿不思·邓布利多在十多年前曾被卷入一场震动整个大陆的事件中。但是邓布利多自己知道，一切都不同了。  
即便知道自己显然再也没有和那个人见面的机会了，但阿不思总会不由自主地回想起在与世隔绝的海岛上，盖勒特对他提起死亡圣器时闪着兴奋的光芒的双眼。二十年来在他有意无意的留意下，他搜集了足够多关于死亡圣器的消息。几千年的魔法史中有关老魔杖的传闻是最多的，也最是血腥。这根不断易主的魔杖背后所蕴藏的谋杀与鲜血大大出乎了邓布利多的想像。复活石则总是与贵族们的野心相关，它辗转过诸多贵族的藏宝室内。隐身衣则几乎完全没有它的下落，这件圣器就像它的名字一眼，几乎在历史与传说中隐身了。  
格林德沃在欧洲发起的袭击几乎与邓布利多搜集到的消息完全吻合。邓布利多知道他开始践行他的计划，集齐死亡圣器，摆脱千年来加诸于龙族身上的枷锁，真正地获得自由。这原本是他们两个人的计划，但很明显格林德沃不打算再白白地等待下去，等待一个不可能与他同行的同伴了。

恶龙的故事在欧洲大陆渐渐肆虐开来，格林德沃似乎也不再打算隐藏自己的存在。当他第一次在众目睽睽之下，由人形变作龙的时候在全体巫师中引发的震动可想而知。他向所有的巫师宣告了自己的人类名字，盖勒特·格林德沃。他甚至有了一批信仰他追随他，忠心耿耿的下属——说实话邓布利多对此完全不感到吃惊，当盖勒特·格林德沃想要说服某个人的时候，他总能成功。然而大多数时间他都独来独往，白金色长发，肤色苍白，异瞳，喜欢穿着深色大衣，这是魔法部对他的外貌描述，听上去和阿不思认识的那个少年没有任何相同之处。  
毋庸置疑，盖勒特·格林德沃拥有强大的魔力。他还拥有一根造型特殊的魔杖，几个凸起的瘤节盘踞其上，被握在格林德沃手里的时候散发着令人恐惧的魔力。自从格林德沃的身份彻底暴露以来，他大部分时间都以人类的形态现身，优雅地挥动着这根魔杖就像指挥一场演奏一样。不同的是，跟随着他手中魔杖挥舞的弧度的并非是流畅悦耳的音符，而是令人胆寒的魔咒。  
格林德沃似乎并不在意自己的巢穴早已暴露于巫师世界之中，那片终年缭绕着黑暗的海域就像羊皮纸上的墨点一样显眼。除去他在欧洲大陆上制造袭击之外，他依然长时间地盘踞在纽蒙迦德中，完全符合一头恶龙贪婪地看守着自己的财宝的形象。  
王国开始召集勇敢强大的巫师杀掉恶龙。欧洲联合魔法部开出了诱人的价码，几乎所有魔力强大且自视甚高的巫师都打算去碰碰运气。然而没有一位勇者能成功走出纽蒙迦德的迷雾，并且这一次任何人都有充足的理由相信他们都死在了恶龙的火焰下。  
魔法部为此焦头烂额。在纯血家族的联合施压下，他们不得不派出一拨又一拨精锐傲罗前往纽蒙迦德。然而每一次的行动都如同石沉大海一样，欧洲各公国的魔法部损伤惨重，却没能给盘踞在迷雾中心的恶龙带来任何困扰。盖勒特·格林德沃依旧在欧洲大陆活跃着，“随心所欲”地为欧洲大陆带来鲜血与烈火。  
而与此同时，阿不思·邓布利多依旧安稳地留在霍格沃兹，做他的变形学教授。魔法部行动一次又一次地失败，邓布利多知道自己无法就此置身事外。最起码有一件事格林德沃是对的，邓布利多在魔法上的天赋无人能比。他现在不仅仅是一个和蔼可亲的教授，也是威森加摩的首席魔法师，巫师联合会会长，在炼金术上同样成就卓越，被当代公认的炼金术大师尼克·勒梅引为至交。更重要的是，他是唯一一个成功走出纽蒙迦德的巫师——人们大多数将他弟弟的生还归功于他，而实际上这也是完全正确的。  
霍格沃兹中平静的生活对阿不思来说是一种慷慨的幸运。当他把全部心神放在学术研究上的时候，无论是那个耀眼的金发少年还是披着冰冷鳞甲的龙都无法令他的心产生躁动。每年的龙祭日活动照常举行，只是取消了关于召唤龙的那一部分，阿不思觉得一切都还在可以忍受的范围之内。有些时候邓布利多会感到惊讶，离他踏上小船，离开纽蒙迦德已经过去了十余年了，为何他还能够清晰地回忆起龙岛上那短短的几日时光，并如此念念不忘。  
当他第一次听说他的学生提及波特家族和佩弗利尔，这个古老的姓氏之间复杂的关系时，他第一时间想到的是盖勒特阳光下颜色浅淡的睫毛。命运实在是令人发笑，邓布利多在图书馆中无意间听到他的学生炫耀着自己家族有一件可以躲避一切探查的隐身衣时想。在他们迫切地想要找到死亡圣器的时候，命运女神是如此吝啬她的微笑；然而当他终于快要学会放下一切，这件传说中的宝物却如此轻易地出现在了他的面前。最终他沉默地听着他学生的脚步声渐渐远去，是年轻人特有的急促与轻快，像是能够坚定地追逐什么。  
当他从书架中的阴影走出来的时候，他看到了霍格沃兹的校长站在不远处。阿芒多·迪佩特目光严肃地看着他，正是这位善良正直的校长帮助了阿不思，邀请他加入霍格沃兹以避免被魔法部无止境地问询有关那条龙的信息——邓布利多更愿意称那是审问。  
迪佩特的目光中带有关怀和担忧。邓布利多看到他，就知道自己一直不愿面对的还是到来了。霍格沃兹不再能作为他逃避的借口。  
“他们想要和你谈谈。”迪佩特说道，“阿不思，如果你不愿意的话，没有人能强迫你做任何事。”迪佩特并不知晓在纽蒙迦德都发生过什么，但他是一个聪明人，与阿不思也足够亲近，他能看出邓布利多对那头龙的排斥。  
“不，阿芒多。我们都清楚，这一天总是要来的。”邓布利多叹了口气，“我从未奢望能够永远摆脱他。”

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

“邓布利多先生，”魔法部的官员似乎并不对自己擅自进入别人的私人办公室感到不妥，“今天我们前来，主要是希望您能够为我们提供一点帮助。”  
屠龙可不仅仅是一点帮助而已，邓布利多心想，依旧面不改色地邀请对方入座。此前他已经拒绝了多次魔法部通过各种渠道向他发出的请求，直到今日对方直接找上门来。  
魔法部的劝说依旧乏善可陈。权力、利益，早在三十年前他就听过比这更能煽动人心一百倍的演讲。从那以后，没有任何一个人能够提出足以打动他的诱惑，因为从来没有人能够懂得他究竟想要什么。崇敬他的人认为他无欲无求，是完美无瑕的圣人，而是只有他自己知道他是多么的不堪一击，多么轻易就会被引诱。他的心神完全不在魔法部官员的侃侃而谈上，然而他依旧允许他们说下去。因为尽管他们并非同路人，他们却有着同样的目的。  
他完全知道格林德沃在欧洲带来了怎样深重的罪孽和杀戮。邓布利多不敢自认这是因他而起，但他知道自己是唯一能够阻止他的人。这不是一种盲目的信心，而是一种注定般的命运。他不在乎魔法部或者公国会为他许诺什么，他只是在心底构想，时隔三十年，当他再一次踏上那个将他永远驱逐的岛屿，他会看到些什么。或许他们都认不出对方来了，从格林德沃现在的外貌推断，三十年的时间即使对龙来说也是宛如鸿沟。  
大腹便便的官员还在喋喋不休，邓布利多感到很不耐烦。他知道自己不会拒绝，不是魔法部的邀约，而是再次前往纽蒙迦德，去见他被时光和死亡带走的爱人。  
他永远不会忘记阿莉安娜。这场惨烈的死亡教导他变得平和谦逊。在内心更深处，他不断地强迫自己做出正确的事，不断强迫自己做出正确的选择。他深深地埋葬了自己的一切欲望，而如今是时候将一切了断了。  
“我愿意提供必要的帮助。”邓布利多打断了他们。看魔法部的官员突然像是被剪了舌头一样说不出话是一件很有趣的事情，他们看上去完全没有对说服“固执的邓布利多”抱有希望，他猜或许被拒绝后的威胁才是被寄予厚望的部分。  
“我同意与魔法部合作。”  
“邓布利多先生，您愿意站出来对抗格林德沃那再好不过了。”魔法部的来访者似乎是不相信会如此顺利，“那么您想要得到什么？魔法部的许诺永远有效。”  
“不，我什么都不需要。”邓布利多说道，用他一贯坚定的语气，“我只是想要阻止他继续杀戮下去。”

纽蒙迦德已经很久没有访客了。一轮半圆的月亮挂在夜空中，照亮了趴伏在山崖高处的一头巨型猛兽的轮廓。漆黑的鳞片在月色下泛着冷白的光，龙安静地蜷缩在山崖上，令人生畏的双翼收敛起来，随着龙的呼吸微微震颤。与外界臆想的，充满了火焰与瘴气，不时回荡着低沉的野兽咆哮声的阴暗洞穴不同，平和与安静才是纽蒙迦德的特点。  
几年来不断试图进入纽蒙迦德的巫师们并没有给主人带来太大的困扰。古老的防御魔法运转正常，甚至不需要主人动动手指，便可将每一个未经允许的闯入者困死在无穷无尽的迷雾中。  
岛上的平静已经维持了几千年。在格林德沃降生前如此，在他降生后也如此。他独自在这里度过了数不尽的岁月，一成不变，甚至连季节的转变也不曾存在。格林德沃就在这永无尽头的夏日中消磨过了他的幼年与小半个青年。如无意外，他会永远留在这里，直到他化作岛上一具森森骸骨。  
但是意外还是发生了。他找到了一个有关死亡的传说，还找到了一个聪明的人类作为帮手。一切都如此顺利，他看到了一个自由的未来。尽管又一个意外使得他失去了他的人类，但是他的计划中人类的帮助也并非必要。于是他继续进行他的研究，化身为人类潜入巫师世界，寻找被遗忘已久的死亡圣器。  
他成功了一部分。找到老魔杖并非易事，他为此花费了近二十年的时光，但是他还是成功成为了老魔杖的主人。然而他的魔法衰弱的速度比他预估得快得多。长时间维持人类形态已经变成了一种负担，这严重干扰了他的计划，直到在某一次，他完全无法再掌控自己的魔法，原始的形态冲破了他用于伪装的人类躯壳。他愤怒地用龙焰将所过之处全部摧毁，挣扎着惨叫的人类意外地带给他一丝快意，然而他很快就厌倦了这样无趣的游戏。  
他的时间不多了，而他的计划并没有什么起色。老魔杖固然强大，却也未能如他的计划一般抑制他的魔法流失。他不得不面临现实——死亡圣器是三件威力强大的宝物，但或许也只是宝物而已。没有人能真正成为死亡的主人。  
但他也并未绝望。当格林德沃收到魔法部终于说服邓布利多，要求他出面对抗恶龙的消息后，他那属于冷血动物的血脉久违地开始沸腾。他即将迎来他命中注定的敌人，他曾无数次重复看到那一则预言，他们站在一起，陆地和海洋都在脚下战栗哀鸣。

今夜的霍格沃兹比平日都要更加沉默。邓布利多独自走在幽深的长廊中，两侧的墙壁上挂着火把，橘黄色的光相比于整座古堡而言是如此暗淡。乐于挑战校规，在城堡夜游的学生不算少，邓布利多也亲自抓住过几个胆大包天的小鬼。但是今晚连聒噪的幽灵都没有出现。  
整片大陆都知道了这个消息。邓布利多，唯一曾从龙巢全身而退的伟大巫师接受了屠龙的委任。他不喜欢这个，学生们看他的表情令他如芒在背。  
邓布利多匆匆走过长廊，打开长廊尽头角落里的一扇门。门后逼仄的空间中挤着几套破旧的桌椅，灰尘占据了目所能及的一切。邓布利多在一面靠在墙上，被黑布遮掩的镜子面前停下脚步。  
厄里斯魔镜，能映照出一个人内心的渴望的镜子。邓布利多无数次利用这面镜子拷问自己，他在镜子中看过他的家人，他的妹妹，甚至有些时刻镜子反映出的是至高无上的权力。直到最后，无论他何时前来，镜子只会为他呈现出一个人的身影的时候，他就不再向一面镜子索取答案了。  
而今夜他再次站到厄里斯魔镜前，他觉得自己理应回来看看那个男孩。尽管数十年过去，格林德沃在他的脑海中依旧是不谙世事的少年模样。灿金的长发，湛蓝的双眼与削瘦高挑的身材依次在镜子中浮现，那双刻薄的唇抿起，双眼平静地看向镜面之外。  
这样的表情并不多见。更多时候他在厄里斯魔镜中看到的盖勒特是鲜活的，快乐张扬的笑容在昏暗的房间闪着金色的光。此刻这双眼睛看上去更像是质问，在问他：“你真的准备好了吗，来面对我？你准备好了压抑你的心，抛弃你内心的渴望，去做一个无欲无求，石雕一样伟大的圣人？”  
“你永远也做不到。”镜中的盖勒特讥笑着，“你骗不过你自己，你放不下你的过错，你更放不下你的欲望。你只是一个凡人。”  
邓布利多看着他。反驳镜中的影像是没有意义的，你永远不能反驳你的心。在接受魔法部的要求时，他的确不如表面那样平静。邓布利多清楚自己仍旧隐隐渴望着能回到过去，回到一切尚未发生的时候，他什么也不必失去，他与他的爱人永远也没有分离。  
他的爱人。  
在提及格林德沃的时候，他依旧会在心底称他为他的爱人。在这么长的时间，这么惨痛的伤痕之后，他依旧深深地爱着他。那就像是早就写好的故事，他会遇见一个人，一个令他想要燃烧掉全部的灵魂去爱的人。格林德沃是如此顽固地扎在了他的心里，从相遇的那一刻开始，延绵着贯穿他全部的一生。  
可他的一生也只有如此单薄。他的爱情好像全部被浓缩在短短几日之中，无尽的快乐和甜蜜把他的心浸泡其中，那么浓烈以至于日后所有的感情都不够深沉。他一心沉浸在魔法的研究上，可他取得的所有成果都比不上他的男孩曾将一粒种子放在他的手心。  
他永远也准备不好。他永远也忘不掉他短暂的爱情。但命运已经决定让他重温旧梦，他无可选择。

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

决战的时刻来临了。邓布利多独自乘船驶向笼罩在迷雾中的纽蒙迦德，因为格林德沃明确要求不得有其他人靠近。而邓布利多心知肚明，只有爱的指引才能引领一个巫师穿过守护龙岛的迷雾。尽管被格林德沃驱逐，但他依旧是唯一一个能够踏上龙岛的。  
迷雾随着邓布利多的深入而依次散开，纽蒙迦德在他面前渐渐变得清晰起来。龙岛上的一切和他当年匆匆离去时没有什么不同，依旧是明媚的阳光，空气中糅杂着花香和海水略微咸涩的味道。这里的时间似乎是静止的，永远定格在他记忆中最美好的时刻。  
他登上了岛，沿着他熟悉的小路走到了山崖背面，看到一片花海。细小的白色花朵铺满了谷地，比他曾经见过的更加茂盛，轻风吹过就有大片洁白的花瓣从花梗上脱落。他走进这片花海，脚下踩过的泥土纷纷冒出幼嫩的新芽，在短短数息内开花又枯萎。  
格林德沃就站在山谷的中央。他昂着头，色泽浅淡的金发被风扬起，异色瞳孔专心地看着邓布利多。他实在显眼得很，苍白的皮肤被一件深色的大衣遮盖，同色的马甲和紧身皮裤将他裹得严严实实，一条白色丝绸质地的宽领结遮住了他修长的脖子。尽管和少年时代看上去很不一样，但邓布利多还是一眼就认出了他。  
他们终于相见了。仅仅几步之遥，邓布利多打量着对方，看他站立的姿态，握着魔杖的右手轻松地垂在身侧，与岛上温暖季节极不相称的厚重大衣，还有被微风吹得凌乱的浅色发丝。  
“好久不见，我的阿不思。”格林德沃笑了。他看上去和邓布利多一样在时光中变老了，他的眼角甚至爬上了几道细纹，就像个普通人类一样。但是他愉悦而得意的微笑与往日一模一样，令邓布利多恍然。他未注意到自己轻轻叹了口气，如释重负。  
“我很想你。”邓布利多坦白道，他的确在看到格林德沃后发自内心地觉得放松。  
“一切都快要结束了，你马上就可以解脱了，我们都是。你为什么不高兴？”  
“你知道的，你知道我在想什么。你曾经成功地操控了我，直到现在我也没能忘记。”邓布利多的语气听起来有点像是在指责，不过梅林作证，他心里并不是这么想的。  
“你可真是个伟大的人，不过你我都心知肚明我当年究竟对你做了什么。承认吧，你感到害怕了，为你自己渴望一个黑暗的灵魂。这么多年你认为把自己关在霍格沃兹就能躲避了吗？你还在渴望我，我能感觉到，一刻也不曾停歇。”  
邓布利多抬起了他的魔杖。花楸木，十二英寸，是个忠实的老伙伴，陪伴他几十年从未出过大错。他弯下腰行礼，是守旧的巫师喜欢强调的决斗礼仪。

魔力在山谷中爆发。邓布利多的魔法精准且充满力量，而格林德沃的则充满着不受控制的暴戾因素，同时又令人意外的优雅，他总是能带给邓布利多更多意外。强大的魔咒席卷山谷，泥土翻卷，成片的振翅蒲草被摧毁，白色的花瓣在混入狼藉的泥土之前就被剧烈的魔力撕碎，残留的汁液渗进地面。耀眼的魔法相互碰撞，如同天地间升起了第二个太阳，随时会因为不稳定的波动而炸裂。他们身边飞掠过各种颜色的魔咒，同时抬起魔杖引导着体内的魔法，躲避对方的攻击并以脑海中浮现的每一条咒语回敬。这不是一场理性的决斗，更像一场直觉的搏杀。他们仿若化身两头野兽，以最凶猛的姿态相互撕咬。  
不合时宜地，在激烈的战斗中，邓布利多觉得自己的理智仿佛与肉体分离。他的灵魂空茫，如同飘浮在半空，低着头看自己的肉体被最原始的本能掌控。他好像看到了死神烟雾一般的黑色袍子不受重力控制地在飘荡，那是最纯粹的黑色，没有任何光芒，能够带走任何还残余着的热度。邓布利多一看到那样凝重的黑色就知道那是死亡本身，那样深沉的绝望无法被任何生灵感受到。  
“我就要死了吗？”邓布利多问他，“我要死了吗？”  
死神冲他的方向微微抬头，他将腐烂地露出森森白骨的手指抵在被兜帽遮住的嘴唇上：“嘘，别着急。这是最后一个。”  
看来他要死了。死前的灵魂总是应该回忆些什么，邓布利多想起久远的过去，在一片宁静的星空下，璀璨的星光全部落在男孩的双眼中。他年轻的盖勒特曾对他做出预言，他们会一起见证魔法世界的巅峰。  
他说得不错。这的确有资格被称作有史以来最强大的魔法，霍格沃兹的占卜课老师曾经教导过他们，预言和占卜的最大区别就在于，预言永不落空。

最后一个魔咒的光芒消逝了。邓布利多浑身浴血，鲜红的液体浸透了他的外衣。他感到虚脱，双手微微发抖几乎拿不稳他的魔杖。他的外套被彻底撕坏了，血从周身的伤口涌出去。  
但他还活着，死神没有带走他。  
格林德沃离他很近，即使方才的搏斗中，他们也没有离得这么近。一个狰狞的洞开在他的左胸口处，焦黑的皮肉像是一个扭曲的、大笑着嘲讽他的表情。更多的血疯狂地从格林德沃的身体里喷涌而出，邓布利多第一次知道原来他的血是冷的。  
“不不不——”格林德沃看了他一眼，银色的眼睛第一次黯淡无光。他终于支撑不住似的倒下去，邓布利多颤抖着和他一起跪倒在地上。  
鲜血很快就把他们身下的泥土染红了。不，这不应该，他不该伤得这么重的。邓布利多想要堵上那个流血不止的可怖伤口，但他做不到。生机肉眼可见地从这具身体中流失。  
“你想知道我为什么会接受决斗吗？”格林德沃说，他的神志还很清楚，听上去也一点点都不虚弱，就好像快死掉的是别人一样，“这就是原因，我在衰弱。我没能找到全部的死亡圣器，我不能挽救我的命运。”  
他颤抖着吸了一口气：“命运决定好了一切，龙不能在巫师的世界活下去。十年前我就无法控制我属于龙的力量，即使你不来杀我，我也很快就要死了。”  
“你看，我现在甚至像个人类一样老得这么快。我以为起码三百年后我才会变老呢。”  
随着格林德沃的气息渐弱，龙岛上的一切都开始衰败。常年为纽蒙迦德带来热量的太阳暗淡下来，葱郁的森林变得枯黄，只剩下一片焦黑的枯枝挣扎着指向天空。依靠龙的力量维持的屏障也开始削弱，笼罩龙岛的迷雾失去了魔力，变得仅仅是一片浑浊的雾气而已。原本被阻隔在纽蒙迦德之外的阴冷海风吹过，凝滞的海水的味道灌进邓布利多的鼻腔。  
“不不不不不，不要，梅林啊我求求你不要这样对我。”邓布利多弯下腰，绝望地抱住格林德沃。他在心里向梅林祈祷，他向死神请求，不要这么快就带走他的爱人。  
格林德沃把脸埋在邓布利多的肩上。尽管他们两个浑身是血，但他依旧能感受到邓布利多的味道：“你为什么没有留长发呢？我觉得那会很好看。”  
“不，盖尔，你别死。我后悔了。我不想要和你决斗了，我从来没恨过你，我只是不知道怎么面对你，求求你，别死！”  
“太晚了，你看到死亡的主人了，不是吗？我的先祖在召唤我了。”  
“盖尔！我知道隐形斗篷在哪里，我也听说过复活石的所在。你不是有老魔杖吗，我现在就去找死亡圣器——让我救你！”邓布利多颤抖地收紧了怀抱，他紧紧贴着格林德沃没有血色的脸颊，胡乱亲吻他的额头，“让我救你——”  
“没人救得了我，阿不思。我在很久之前就见过你是怎么杀掉我的了，我为此准备了很久。”格林德沃的瞳孔开始涣散，眼皮不堪重负地颤抖。他用极轻的声音说道：“阿不思，永别了。”  
“盖尔！”  
没有人回答他。老魔杖滚落在邓布利多的手边，他怀中的人开始变换，人类的躯壳被扭曲崩裂，膨胀成一头龙的样子。黑色的鳞甲失去了光泽，僵硬地蜷缩在巫师的身边，衰老又干瘪，与他记忆中那强大而神秘，仿若驾驭风雪而来的生物再没有半分相似。

浓雾消散了。笼罩了纽蒙迦德数千年之久的雾气一点点退却，整片阴沉的海域被真正的阳光照亮。阿芒多·迪佩特惊叹着看到阻碍着他们的魔法在他眼前变得稀薄，远处一座海岛的轮廓渐渐显露。当他真正看清这片从未对巫师开放过的土地后，岛上衰败死寂的气息令他心惊。死亡的气息如此浓郁，以至于令他生出一种，这座岛已经死去的荒唐错觉。  
没有人敢于踏上这座岛。即使种种反常的迹象显示岛的主人已经无力再维持其防御措施，他们仍对龙抱有深深的恐惧，直到邓布利多出现。  
第一个看到他的巫师开始欢呼。屠龙者平安归来，证明着威胁他们的恶龙已经死了。被恶龙的阴影笼罩了十年，终于一朝能够摆脱。很快欢呼声传开，所有人兴高采烈地向邓布利多祝贺。  
“梅林在上！赞美伟大的邓布利多！”欢呼声钻进邓布利多的耳朵，他的身上染满了血，但看得出并非受了重伤。邓布利多神色凝重地走到霍格沃兹现任校长阿芒多·迪佩特面前，对方以同样严肃的表情看着他。  
“他死了。”邓布利多轻声说。  
迪佩特点点头。他没有多问，仅是将手中通往霍格沃兹的门钥匙交给邓布利多。邓布利多启动了门钥匙，没有理会聚拢在他身边的吵闹的人群，离开了纽蒙迦德。

*****

距离大陆上最后一头龙死去已经过了很多年。  
这种生物曾经是大陆的掌控者，凭借与生俱来的可怕天赋给巫师带来过许多灾难。某一天龙突然从大陆上消失了，经过一代又一代的巫师，人们渐渐忘记了代表着血与火的龙。而就在几十年前，最后一头龙在古老的欧洲掀起了整整十年的腥风血雨。它杀死了无数的巫师，用烈火焚毁了人们的家园。被龙焰肆虐过的土地寸草不生，人们不得不背井离乡，逃离凶残的恶龙。这头龙有一个古老的名字，盖勒特·格林德沃。  
勇敢的巫师选择前往龙的巢穴，希望能杀死恶龙。可残忍的龙把他们一一打败，勇士的尸骸被抛入大海，尸骨无存。但是恶龙不是不可打败的。霍格沃兹的校长，阿不思·邓布利多，在当时是一名变形术教授，他也是威森加摩的首席魔法师，巫师联合会会长。更重要的是，在年轻的时候他就曾与恶龙交手，并失去了他的妹妹。  
邓布利多校长如此痛恨格林德沃。他加入了屠龙的行列，在恶龙的巢穴纽蒙迦德与格林德沃决一死战，并将它杀死。世界上最后一条龙死去了，巫师世界恢复了和平与安宁，邓布利多拒绝了魔法部和各公国授予的荣誉，选择继续留在霍格沃兹。不久后前任校长阿芒多·迪佩特卸任，将霍格沃兹校长的位置交给了邓布利多。  
邓布利多校长性情有些古怪。毫无疑问，他温和仁慈，亲切和善，一些小小的奇怪癖好实在无伤大雅。他将厄里斯魔镜锁了起来，据说那是一面能看破心中所想的镜子；他能每一次都准确地抓住夜游的詹姆斯·波特，无论他多么小心地把自己藏在毫无破绽的隐身衣之下；他有一根造型奇特，盘踞着好几个凸起的瘤节的魔杖，还在阳台上养了一株白色的小花，即使是魔药学的教授也叫不出它的名字。对学生们而言那只是一朵普通的，或许过于娇弱的花，但如果校长的手轻轻抚摸过它的花瓣，它就会立刻凋谢、枯萎，在一个呼吸内重新发芽、开花。  
邓布利多校长还留了长长的头发与胡子。据说他以前的头发是红色的，那一定很好看。有的学生说邓布利多校长的爱人喜欢他红色的长发，可没有人见过邓布利多校长和任何一个女巫亲近过。但是学生们都相信她还活着，因为有人见过邓布利多校长凝视着那朵白色的花，说他会与他的爱人一起走过一切的岁月。

-END-


End file.
